Unlike Other Nora
by CarVie16
Summary: After the defeat of HADES and the Eclipse, Aloy returns to the Sacred Lands to contemplate on her life as she prepares for the dangers still to come in the future. Along the way, she meets with her new friends to reflect on the long journey she has taken. Upon returning to her old home, Aloy reunites with Varl and begins to wonder about how she really feels about him. [AloyxVarl]


**I may be a little too late writing a Horizon Zero Dawn story, but I just really wanted to write this one. Get it off my chest, that sort of thing. Horizon Zero Dawn is such a wonderful game with a wonderful story in a wonderful world with (mostly) wonderful characters... everything wonderful. I only have the time in my life for just a one-shot, but I wanna make this as good as I can. Just a calm and friendly take on the aftermath of the game's main plot, but we all have our different takes.**

**The story will feature Aloy, Varl, and several other characters from both the main game and the Frozen Wilds DLC.**

**Leave a review after reading, if you wish. Don't be afraid to give me your full, honest opinion. I would really, really appreciate it.**

**Pairing: Aloy/Varl**

**Enjoy.**

A month has passed since the death of Helis, the fall of the Eclipse, and the extermination of HADES. Since then, the Nora, the Carja, and the Oseram have been focused on rebuilding. Rebuilding structures. Rebuilding families. Rebuilding relationships between tribes. The rise of the Eclipse and the rebellion of the Shadow Carja have severely wounded them. The Nora, while still insistent on remaining within their Sacred Lands, are beginning to be more open towards the other tribes, as well as towards outcasts. King Avad and the Captain of the his personal vanguard, Erend, see to the repairs of Meridian, which was badly damaged during the final battle against the Eclipse. As for the Banuk, well, they had their own battle in The Cut to deal with involving an A.I. they believed to be a spirit.

And what of Aloy? What of the woman who has been hailed as the warrior who saved the world?

After the final battle, she went to look for the final resting place of her mother (or to be specific, the woman whose DNA was used by Gaia to create her), Elisabeth Sobeck. In her last transmission, Elisabeth said she wanted to go home. A little ranch where she grew up, that's where Aloy found her. Sitting on a bench, still encased in her environmental suit. Elisabeth spent her dying hours at the place where she shared a lot of memories with her own mother. Aloy smiled with teary eyes as she held a small trinket that Elisabeth held in her final minutes. A replica of the world. From the mother to the daughter, the duty to save and protect the world falls from Elisabeth's hands and onto Aloy's.

HADES may be defeated, but her work is not done. In spite of that, Aloy decided to take the time to relax. Some down time after fighting such lengthy war against the Eclipse (and doing an innumerable number of dangerous errands) might help her re-energize her soul and body.

"You're not alone in this world, Aloy," she reminded herself.

Mounting her trusty Strider (the very first machine she has overridden), Aloy makes her way to Meridian. She wanted to see how the repairs were doing. Also, she wanted to see her friends. Friends. Aloy's lived her whole life without any real friends. Since the Proving, she's made plenty of friends. From the Sacred Lands to the Sundom to the Free Heap to The Cut, so many people have admired her and felt honored to be her allies and friends. Aloy never really liked the attention, especially being called "The Anointed" by the Nora all because she's the daughter of All-Mother (a.k.a. Gaia), but there are some who truly respect her for who she is.

As soon as she reaches the outskirts of Meridian, she jumps off the Strider's back. Despite worldwide knowledge that Aloy is "the Nora girl who can command machines," Aloy prefers to keep her overridden machines away from any settlements.

"You stay here," Aloy said to her Strider. "I don't want you freaking anyone out. These people have been through enough as it is. But if the children bother you, just walk away."

The Strider just does whatever a Strider does as Aloy walks towards the campsite outside the village. As expected, so many people laid eyes on her. It's hard not to. She is, after all, the one who led the tribes to victory against the Eclipse and the "Buried Shadow." Aloy hates the attention, but at least she feels proud of herself for what she has done for everyone. More or less.

She reached the bridge that leads to the entrance of Meridian. Thanks to Erend's authority, she can come and go from this place as she pleases. Come to think of it, she pretty much does at any place she goes. All she has to do is make a friend or kill a machine for someone or be recognized as the famous "machine rider" and she's welcome... most of the time. The guards quickly stepped aside and let her through. _At least they're not bowing_, she thought. While a majority of the Nora treat her like a deity, the Carja and the Oseram treat her like a paragon. _Get used to it_, she told herself. As she walked in, she could see plenty of people talking about/helping with repairs. Even the women and children lent their aid. Almost everyone (except infants and the elderly) volunteered to assist with restoring Meridian to its former glory. The Eclipse really did a lot of damage, so it's "all hands on deck" to repair the Sun King's kingdom.

Then she heard glass shatter nearby.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! You two almost riddled me with shards! Go get another one and make sure not to drop it on my head, or else you're gonna be on cleanup duty."

That was Erend, overseeing the repairs of Meridian. A couple of young and careless laborers accidentally dropped a piece of glass from a second floor window and it fell near where Erend stood. The Captain of the Vanguard was definitely ticked off. Either he's been drinking or he's just in a really bad mood... which may result in drinking. _Probably drinking_, Aloy guessed.

"Aloy!" Erend greeted her happily upon seeing her. "Go-Good to see ya. Don't tell me you came back just to check on me."

"Considering you look like you've been drinking, I might as well have," Aloy replied bluntly.

"Aw, she's worried about me," Erend flirted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," said Aloy. "It's good to see you, Erend."

"It's only been like, what, a week, hasn't it?" Erend asked. "Should I be flattered you missed me?"

"I guess," Aloy shrugged. "I'm just passing by. I'm on my way back to the Sacred Lands. I thought I'd come here and see how you're all doing."

"Well, aside from shattered glass and a few broken thumbs, we're doing just fine," said Erend. "Helis and his metal pets really trashed the place. Honestly, even I was surprised we even survived."

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" Aloy asked, concerned.

"Ah, those two boneheads just can't do anything right," said Erend. "Then there's these kids who caused half a building to collapse. My men wasting time gossiping, mostly about you. Petra basically leaving me to deal with her tasks while she takes care of new problems in the lower village. I'm just stressed, okay. There, I admit it. Happy now?"

"Maybe you should rest," Aloy suggested. "It's not like Avad is rushing everyone."

"That make two of you, telling me to lie down and rest. Avad's too nice a guy sometimes," said Erend. "If he and my sister really did shack up, I can see part of the reason why. But that didn't really happen." Nervously, he asks, "Did it?"

"I asked him myself. It didn't. They're just very close, that's all," Aloy lied.

"Oh, that's a relief. I would've drank myself silly if that was true," said Erend. "By the way, Olin came to me a few days ago. He wanted to apologize. Believe me, I socked him in the face before he could even speak, but after a few drinks, I agreed that he and I should start over. He told me about his family and how Helis used them to force him to work for the Eclipse. I couldn't be too mad at him after hearing that."

"Whatever his faults were, he's a good man," said Aloy.

"So, what about you? How's it been since our big victory?" asked Erend.

"Not much really," said Aloy. "Just traveling, hunting, and riding."

"Well, while you're here, maybe we can finally have that drink," Erend suggested.

"Not now, I'm afraid. Besides, you look like you've had more than enough," said Aloy.

"Always beating around the bush with me, huh?" Erend said. "Either that Varl kid doesn't know you well or he knows you too well."

"You spoke to Varl?" Aloy asked.

"When you left Meridian after the battle, the kid wandered around here," said Erend. "When he and I talked about you, he said you were forthright with him in a uniquely amica-amiable manner or something like that. That's not exactly the impression I got whenever you and I talk."

"Varl is just... different," Aloy said vaguely.

"Are you two, like... you know...?" Erend asked curiously.

"No, we're not," Aloy denied. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go and check on the others." Strictly, she says, "You rest, like, right now."

"You sound like my sister," Erend chuckled.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HORIZON ZERO DAWN ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After making sure Erend takes a break from his duties, Aloy wanders around Meridian in search of her other friends. On the way, she assisted with the repairs a couple time. She used a Blast Bomb from her Blast Sling to destroy bothersome rubble. She helped a nine-year-old girl carry heavy supplies to her parents. After that, she noticed some Carja hunters dragging a Thunderjaw corpse towards the Hunters Lodge. Aloy quickly realized that it was no ordinary Thunderjaw.

"Redmaw," Aloy recognized.

"About damn time, right?"

That was Talanah, the new Sunhawk of the Hunters Lodge. She stood next to Aloy as she watched the hunters lugged Redmaw around the Lodge. The sight of the metallic beast reminded them of the day they defeated it together. Well, to be truthful, Aloy did most of the damage.

"The Hunters Lodge could use some renovating and I thought we'd replace Ahsis' trophy with our own," said Talanah. "Ain't it a beauty?"

"Definitely beats the shining reminder of the Lodge's former highest-ranking asshole," Aloy said jokingly.

Talanah laughed. She remembered that she almost described Ahsis as an A-hole when telling Aloy about him. Who can blame her for thinking of Ahsis that way after what he did to her family's legacy?

"I take it hunters are warming up to you as the new Sunhawk," said Aloy.

"Half of the Lodge, at least," said Talanah. "But I don't mind. All I care about is preserving my father's memory and making sure everyone gets a shot at the lodge."

"Bossing a bunch of drunk and spear-happy hunters must be a pain in the back," Aloy assumed.

"Sometimes, I feel like you should've been the Sunhawk," said Talanah. "It's clear you're the best hunter. You're the one who defeated Redmaw. If we're being honest, all I did was create a few dents into that beast. Maybe we should rewrite the record books."

"I'm not really sure about that. I don't exactly stay in one place for so long," said Aloy.

"Yeah, Varl said you're the traveling type," said Talanah.

"Erend told me that Varl has been talking to a lot of people here since I left. I take it you and he exchanged words," said Aloy.

"A lot of words, actually," Talanah confirmed.

"Don't tell me you two have become interested in each other," Aloy assumed.

"Jealous?" Talanah teased. "It started off with a brief history of the Hunters Lodge. After that, it was all about you. He spoke very highly of you."

"How I'm The Anointed, the Chosen One, and all that?" Aloy asked casually.

"Uh, no, not exactly," Talanah said, confused as to why Aloy would make that assumption. "He just talked about you and only you. How much you impressed him. How much he respects you and how much you respect him. How much he would have sacrificed just to see you at the end of it all. How you sounded so placid when you asked him to come here to Meridian to join you. If you ask me, I think he's interested in you."

"A lot of people are interested in me," Aloy said crudely.

"Is that so? Hmm. Well, I can't speak for him or for you," said Talanah. "Don't be afraid to come to the Lodge once in a while. You'll always be one of us. You're my Thrush and I'm your Hawk. After what we've been through, that's not gonna change."

"Thanks, Talanah," said Aloy.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HORIZON ZERO DAWN ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Aloy takes the already rebuilt elevator to Meridian Village to see Petra Forgewoman. She was supposed to be helping Erend with the repairs in the upper side, but Erend said she had other matters to attend to. Meridian Village didn't look any better than the city above. But, of course, almost everyone lent a hand in the rebuilding process. Petra is one of the best, so it's obvious why she stuck around. On her way to find Petra, Aloy stumbled upon a couple of familiar faces.

Lorund and Smiling Ranin. The two metal-buyers who constantly bicker like an old married couple. Aloy remembered delivering them both a Snapmaw Lens (what Lorund wanted) and a Longleg Lens (what Ranin wanted) just to shut them up. But they're bickering again.

"If you hadn't sold most of our Watchers Lenses, we could've been done here yesterday," said Ranin.

"That was a week ago! I couldn't have known we'd need them," said Lorund.

"Maybe you should've sold your brain then. It's about as worthless as those Lens," Ranin insulted.

"Just like your mouth?" Lorund insulted back. "What would you have done if that customer offered a good amount of shards for those Lens?"

"By the Sun, you are about as bright as the darkest moon," Ranin retorted.

"At least I can pull my own weight. You've been doing nothing but stand here and complain," said Lorund.

Aloy rolled her eyes and ignored them. She really didn't want to be caught in the middle of another one of their arguments. They'd immediately forget they were even talking to her the second they get into bickering mode with each other. Aloy just kept on walking, but their argument was so loud that it took several more steps before she could no longer hear them. As she walked, she found a couple more familiar faces helping out with the repairs. Fortunately, these two are not as bad as Lorund and Ranin.

Vanasha and Uthid.

"Those muscles of yours really do some serious work, don't they?" Vanasha said playfully.

"Do not disturb me, woman," said Uthid. "Shouldn't you be guarding Prince Itamen up at the Palace?"

"I was, but then I thought a certain big, strong warrior such as yours could use another set of hands," Vanasha said flirtatiously.

"You are lucky half my conscience welcomes your aid," Uthid muttered.

Aloy laughed to herself. She doesn't know whether or not Vanasha is messing with him or not, but she secretly hoped this little tension between the two of them could turn into something bigger. Maybe she just wanted Vanasha off her back, but she genuinely wanted Uthid to get used to Vanasha's _delightful_ personality. One thing for sure, though, is that she's not gonna stick around and listen to Vanasha's flirtatious teasing. They have a village to rebuild and she has an Oserman forger to look for. It didn't take long until she found her.

She was standing next to a pile of rubble and one of her special cannons, which was mildly damaged. Beneath the rubble is a man. How is he? Let's just say it won't matter if they remove the rubble from his body.

"Well, well, look who decided to show herself. The brave hero herself," Petra smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Petra," said Aloy. "Erend said you had other things to take care of. I take it the pair of legs sticking out of those rocks is one of them."

"That thief tried to steal one of my cannons for himself," said Petra. "I ran after him and he tried to use it on me. He was careless and buried himself under a heap of stone."

"Is he..." Aloy paused.

"Let's say he spared himself from a lifetime of agony of broken bones," Petra confirmed, knowing Aloy was going to ask if the thief was alive. "What brings you back to these lands?"

"Just doing what I can to help and to see if everyone is doing just fine," said Aloy. "I see you're doing just that."

"Have you seen all this damage? No way I was just gonna walk away when they need me," said Petra. "Free Heap may be home, but Meridian is my responsibility as much as it is any Oseram's. Besides, somebody had to fix that old elevator."

"I almost feel worried about you leaving Kaeluf behind with Jorgriz and Beladga back at Free Heap," said Aloy.

"Speaking of those two flames, they don't know it yet but Beladga's got a little sparkling in her belly of hers," Petra whispered excitedly.

"Last time I spoke to them, they mentioned something about _forging_ something in their alone time," Aloy mentioned uncomfortably. "Still can't get those romantic metaphors out of my head. Good for them, though. Give them my congratulations."

"Will do," said Petra.

"I notice that the cannon is a bit cracked," said Aloy.

"Ah, I have enough resources to either replace it or repair it," said Petra. "But we don't need weapons now. Everything goes to fixing up this old place. Gotta keep Meridian a home for anyone who wants to come. I'd stay, but Free Heap is where I belong. Just thought I'd do my part after joining the battle against the Eclipse."

"Well, I guess Erend has earned his rest. I'll tell him you'll be back to taking care of his duties," said Aloy.

"That guy drinks as well as he fights. I'm almost worried he's the Captain of the Vanguard," said Petra. "Hey, you wanna stay and help out with the cannon?" Petra asked. "I can take care of it myself, but you got just the grip to speed things up..."

"Okay, stop there," Aloy interrupted. "Sorry, Petra, but I have to get back to the Sacred Lands. Thanks for asking, though."

"Always so guarded, aren't you? I don't know why Varl said otherwise," said Petra.

"Is there anyone Varl hasn't talked to?" Aloy mumbled.

* * *

After spending the entire morning at Meridian, Aloy takes her leave. She hops back on her Strider and rides her way back to the Sacred Lands. She thought about making a stop at Daytower just to check on a certain hunting trio who came from The Cut. Worrying about them made her feel like a mom scared for her children's life. She knows Tatai, Urkai, and Tulemak can take care of themselves, but that shattered Thunderjaw heart pretty much negates all possibility of Aloy being fully confident about them. They may have Ohtur, but there's nothing with checking up on them.

As if by coincidence, she could see the three young hunters fighting a Stormbird nearby. And they were losing.

"Ohtur needs to hire a babysitter. Someone who isn't me," Aloy thought out loud.

Tatai gets some distance and keeps firing arrows at the Stormbird. Tulemak does the same, only he was even further away from the flying machine. Urkai was the one in most danger, as he had to keep jumping and dodging the Stormbird's close-range attacks. The Stormbird flaps its wings and unleashes a powerful gust of wind that blows all three young hunters down on their backs.

"What did I tell you, Urkai?! Keep your distance!" Tatai shouted.

"Stop yelling at me! It's not my fault it's big and fast," said Urkai.

"How about we save the yelling for later?" Tulemak suggested. "If this Stormbird doesn't kill us, Ohtur will."

Just as the Shattered Hearts (the name of their werak) get back on their feet, the Stormbird gets hit with three Freeze Arrows. Then three more Freeze Arrows hit it, freezing its entire exterior and grounding it. The Shattered Hearts turn their heads to see the redhead who gave them inspiration for their name. She draws back her bow with three Fire Arrows ready for firing.

"It's Aloy," Tulemak smiled.

"Yeah, we can see that," Urkai said sarcastically.

Aloy releases the string and fires. All three Fire Arrows hit the Stormbird's blaze canister. The Shattered Hearts duck for cover as the canister explodes and damages the Stormbird. Aloy fires one Hardpoint Arrow after another, trying to finish the flying metal beast once and for all. Six more and the Stormbird was down for good. It didn't matter that the icy coating was starting to melt. The Stormbird is grounded for good and its parts are ready for salvaging.

"Whoa," Tulemak said, wowed.

"Seems like I can't leave you three alone for five minutes after all," Aloy joked.

"We were handling it just fine," said Tatai.

"Yeah, I can see that," Aloy said sarcastically. "Another minute longer, shattered hearts might as well be all that's left of the Shattered Hearts."

Urkai sighs in defeat and says, "Thanks, Aloy. Again."

"I take it Ohtur sent you three out here for Stormbird parts," Aloy guessed.

"Scrapper parts, actually," Tatai informed. "The Stormbird just showed up out of nowhere and attacked us."

"No words can express how grateful we are, Aloy," said Tulemak. "We would've been fried or crushed had it not been for you."

"Piece of advice. When taking on a Stormbird, Fire Arrows and Tearblast Arrows are your best bets. Aim for its engine and lightning gun. If you get a good shot at either one of its canisters, take it," said Aloy.

"We'll keep that in mind, thanks," Tatai said, still feeling bitter about being rescued.

"Well, we might as well take a Stormbird heart back with us," said Tulemak.

"I'm sure Ohtur will like that... if he never knows that we were almost killed by that thing," said Urkai.

"I won't tell if you don't want me to," said Aloy. "Just be careful next time. If I have to keep babysitting you three, I'm gonna need extreme compensation."

"Well, we'll be happy to pay you some shards," said Tulemak.

"No need," said Aloy.

If only they knew just how many shards she has...

"By the way, before we forget, we have a message for you," said Tulemak.

"Right," Urkai remembered. "Aluki sent us this message all the way from Ban-Ur. Told us to give it to you in secret. Didn't say who it's from."

"Whoever it is, he or she must be a poet," said Tatai. "I mean, I can barely make out what this nonsense means. Look."

Tulemak gives Aloy the scroll containing the strange message. It says:

_A ghost hides in plain sight, but always knows when to show oneself  
I see myself where I feel at home, in the cold abyss on the frigid shelf  
My eyes haunt those who never see me, but the snow reminds me of myself_

"I think I know who it's from," said Aloy.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HORIZON ZERO DAWN ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Aloy rides towards The Cut, where she believes the sender of the message lives. The word "ghost" was a dead giveaway for someone who knew this person well. Aloy may have only known her for a day, but the word "ghost" was more than just a hint to her about this particular person. Aloy hides her Strider behind some trees as she keeps her eye out for the person who summoned her here. The blizzard was definitely a _chilling_ reminder for Aloy just how cruel and cold The Cut can be for those who grew up outside Ban-Ur.

"I'm beginning to wish I just took that entire armor from the vault," Aloy said as she shivered. "It may be too heavy to wear, but at least it'll keep me warm."

Aloy kept walking until she found a campfire under the shade of a tilted pillar-shaped rock. There were weapons and supplies near the campfire, but no person nearby. Just as Aloy was about to wonder out loud, she heard fighting close by. She ran towards the direction where she can hear the clashing of metal, like a spear to a machine's armor.

And there she was. Ikrie. Fighting a Frostclaw. The Frostclaw was fast, but Ikrie was smart. She dodged in the right directions and kept firing arrows at sports where the Frostclaw is weakest. She used a Fire Bomb from her sling to weaken its armor. The Frostclaw's strong against freeze-based attacks, so fire is the best weapon against it.

"Ikrie!" Aloy called.

"About time you showed up," Ikrie said casually. "I could use a little help here."

"You might want to stand back," said Aloy.

Grabbing her Lodge Blast Sling, Aloy fires three Sticky Bombs. They stick to the Frostclaw's armor. A few seconds later... BOOM! Three times. The Frostclaw was dazed for a while, allowing the two girls to attack. Ikrie fires multiple arrows while Aloy uses Fire Arrows. The Frostclaw pounces at Aloy, but she dodges the attack. The Frostclaw slashes hailstones at the two of them. They get hit and are knocked down.

"And I thought Scorchers were a pain in the butt," Ikrie commented.

"Aim for the sac on its sides!" Aloy said.

Aloy and Ikrie split up as they keep firing arrows. The Frostclaw unleashes ice spikes from the ground at Aloy, but she avoids them by leaping out of the way. The Frostclaw fires chunks of dirt and rock at Ikrie, but she uses a boulder for protection. Ikrie jumps out from behind the boulder and fires another Fire Bomb. It hits the freeze sac and it blows up, stunning the Frostclaw with its own frost.

"Not a fan of its own cold blood, isn't it?" Ikrie said.

"Not a fan of feeling shocked either," Aloy quipped.

Aloy fires a Shock Arrow at the Frostclaw's power cell, destroying it and electrifying the metal animal. With the Frostclaw briefly stunned and lying on its stomach, Aloy and Ikrie strike. Ikrie thrusts her spear deep into its back. Aloy stabs it in the head, dealing a critical blow that shuts it down permanently.

"That was fun," said Ikrie.

"I hate to agree, but yeah," Aloy agreed. "So, why did you contact me?"

"I found something that might interest you," said Ikrie. "I would've sent it instead of the message, but I wanted to give it to you in person."

Ikrie walks back to her campsite and opens her satchel. She takes out what appears to be a small device with a blinking red light. Aloy recognizes it as one of those devices that send signals to lure any machine.

"That's how the Frostclaw found me," said Ikrie. "Along with seven Watchers, three Stalkers, two Longlegs, and one angry Scorcher. I still have a burn mark on my leg to show for it."

"You should've just destroyed it," said Aloy.

"I tried, but then I thought I'd do The Cut a favor and get rid of a few machines," said Ikrie. "Tough enough around here with their laws holding them back."

"Well, I'm glad you summoned me. This stuff is too dangerous to keep," Aloy said as she took the luring device. "Although, I take it you didn't just come to me because of this."

"Gets a little lonely out here," said Ikrie. "Started talking to myself a lot. But I've grown accustomed to it. Lauvuk's good company, though."

"Don't you ever just wanna get out of here?" asked Aloy.

"I've thought about it," said Ikrie. "I heard the Shattered Hearts left for the Sundom. I thought I'd go a little traveling myself. Take a break from all this snow."

"You should try going to Meridian. It's a very nice place with nice people. I have some friends you should meet," said Aloy.

"Thanks, but I'd rather minimize the number of witnesses to my not-death," said Ikrie. "Some Banuk like to wander around the Sundom. Can't have them seeing me."

"Don't you ever miss her? Mailen, I mean," Aloy asked.

"Of course I do," said Ikrie. "But we're not kids anymore. We both gotta go our own ways, choose our own paths. I chose to live the life of a snow-ghost. But I guess this ghost has got to have a taste of the sun sooner or later."

"Still, if you want, I can introduce you to some people I know," Aloy offered. "I know you prefer to be alone now, but it doesn't hurt to still have people willing to have your back."

"I'll think about it," said Ikrie. "Anyway, you better make yourself scarce. Too many machines in this area. It's why I chose to hide here. If we attract too much attention, a werak or two might investigate the frenzy."

* * *

After getting rid of the lure, Aloy continues her ride back to the lands she grew up in. The Sacred Lands. Just the sight of these lands reminded Aloy of how far she has come since she first explored the ruins of the Metal World as a child. She commanded the Strider to walk slowly just so she can relax and breathe in the fresh air. The smell of smoke, sweat, machine blood, and dead bodies may be normal to her, but nothing beats the Sacred Lands' calming aura and scented gentle breezes. She may be unique, but even she needs the basic pleasantries in life to enjoy it.

"I can't believe I feel like a stranger here," Aloy said to herself. She petted her Strider and said, "But I bet you feel the same way."

The Strider didn't say or do anything, but Aloy just kept talking to it. Well, more like him. She refers to the Strider like it's a _boy_. Do machines even have genders?

"To think, it's not that long ago we first met," Aloy remembered. "You were just minding your business and I decided to make you mine. I may have overridden and ridden other machines, but you'll always be my favorite. I should mark you somehow. I want everyone who sees you to know you're my friend. Maybe a new paint job. Would you like that, boy?"

The Strider responded with a simple neigh. Even if he can't understand what she's saying beyond simple commands, that doesn't stop her from talking to him. Talking to a machine makes Aloy feel just as crazy when she talks to herself, but talking to her Strider makes her feel a little better when she's feeling low.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Aloy.

Aloy reaches the main gate into The Embrace. As if she needed another reminder of past events, there stood a certain Nora warrior who she first met at this exact same gate. Varl. As of the moment, he was watching over the gate and talking to Nakoa. When the two caught sight of The Anointed riding on the back of a Strider, they ended their conversation and faced the one who saved the world from HADES.

Aloy dismounts from her Strider and approaches her two allies. They were happy to see her as she was to see them.

"The Anointed graces us with her return," Varl said in a rather teasing manner.

Aloy chuckles and says, "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"Is this the part where I apologize?" Varl asked awkwardly.

"No," said Aloy. "I'm just glad you didn't call me The Anointed because you wanted to worship me."

"Don't tell me he's one of those types," Nakoa started.

"It's really good to see you, Varl," Aloy said, seemingly ignoring the other Nora warrior. "Were you posted here on your mother's orders, or were you just waiting for me?"

"Is it unpleasant if I confirmed your second guess?" Varl asked.

"Not really," Aloy said. "I guess I'm just not a big fan of memories, but meeting you is one of the good ones."

"I feel the same thinking about when I met you," said Varl.

"So, Aloy, Varl and I have been talking about how you take control of the machines and ride them," Nakoa mentioned.

"I see you came here with a Strider," Varl noticed, seemingly ignoring Nakoa.

"Would you believe it's the one you saw me riding the first time we met?" Aloy replied.

"Really?" Varl reacted, surprised.

"If you want, I can override a Strider for you to ride on," Aloy offered. "Or you can ride with me."

"Maybe one day," Varl agreed.

"That sounds so sweet," said Nakoa. "I've kinda wanted to try it myself as well."

"Trust me, Varl. You'll love it," Aloy said, seemingly forgetting that she and Varl are not alone.

"I just hope you understand that I'm still considering your offer," said Varl. "Riding machines, exploring more of what's beyond the Sacred Lands, it's an overwhelming thought. Also, my mother would kill me if I mention it to her."

"I understand," said Aloy. "But don't let Sona dictate your actions. You're unlike other Nora, Varl. You deserve to explore that potential, as I have."

"_Unlike other Nora_. That statement fits you more than me, but... I'm glad you see me that way," said Varl.

Nakoa was starting to feel like she's invisible. Aloy and Varl speak to each other with such sweetness in their voices and stare at one another with a strange glisten in their eyes that would make a witness insinuate something sensitive. Well, Nakoa is a witness and she is definitely insinuating something in her head regarding these two. One thing for sure is that they're too busy gazing at each other's eyes to even acknowledge her presence.

"I'll, uh, go see if Yan and my aunt need my help with the gardens," Nakoa said awkwardly. "You two stay here and, well... ogle."

Nakoa decides to return to her brother and aunt, leaving Aloy and Varl to smile at one another. Nakoa would turn around to look at them once every few seconds as she walked away. Her insinuation was being proven more true each time she looked at the two.

"Well, since you stationed yourself here to see me, how about we meet up at my old home?" Aloy suggested.

"The house where your mentor once lived?" Varl asked.

"I just have to a few people I need to see at Mother's Heart," said Aloy. "You can just wait by the bridge."

"Doesn't it hurt you emotionally to return to the place where the man who raised you was cast out to?" Varl asked.

"It does, but I just thought the two of us could have some privacy," said Aloy. "Less chance of unwanted guests at my place."

"If you say so," Varl agreed.

"See you there in a few," Aloy smiled.

Aloy mounts her Strider again and rides into The Embrace, heading straight for Mother's Heart. Varl watched in awe as the Strider ran at great speed with its rider enjoying the ride. Varl cannot express more just how much Aloy amazed him. If anything, he might consider that ride with her on her Strider a lot sooner than he expected.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HORIZON ZERO DAWN ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The Strider stops at the gate to Mother's Heart. To Aloy's chagrin, standing by the gate is the man who hates her the most in the whole wide world. Resh. The man who has disliked her all because she was an outcast. So much so that he did nothing when Bast shattered Aloy's first trophy at the Proving in an act of sabotage, deliberately trying to ensure the girl's failure to become a Brave.

"Erh," Resh growled in disgust at the sight of the redhead.

"Resh. Good to see you," Aloy said with a sarcastic smile. "I thought you were leaving the tribe."

"The Matriarchs had other plans," Resh replied bitterly.

"Oh, of course. No one can guard the latrine like you can. Why let you go, they must have thought. Without you, everyone would be throwing fists over who gets to relieve themselves first," Aloy joked insultingly. "I guess the tribe is lucky to still have you around."

"Erh," Resh growled again.

"Open the gate," Aloy ordered.

"I'm not letting that metal beast inside Mother's Heart," Resh said, referring to the Strider.

"Well, I'm The Anointed, and I order you to let me and my Strider in," Aloy said.

_Wow_, she thought. While she hated being called The Anointed, this was the one time she felt glad to have the title. If it means she can mess with Resh, then the title is worth it.

"You heard The Anointed, Resh," said the Nora Brave guarding the gate with Resh.

"Fine," Resh surrended angrily.

Resh and his fellow Brave open the gate to Mother's Heart. The Strider walks in and attracts all kind of attention that Aloy really didn't want. Most of them started bowing as she rode her machine towards the Matriarch's Lodge. _Just grin and bear it_, Aloy told herself. She may hate this kind of attention, but if it gave the Nora hope for a brighter future, she might as well get used to it. Bowing annoys her, but being called The Anointed was even more irritating. She's decided to take it in stride... as long as they don't call her The Anointed to her face.

"Aloy," Teb called. "Welcome back."

"Hey, Teb," Aloy greeted as she dismounted from her Strider. She noticed building tools nearby and says, "Aiding in the repairs, I see."

"Well, weaving fabric isn't gonna help rebuild homes," said Teb. "I mostly assist with wood and rope."

"You try too hard, Teb. But I guess we need more people like that in the world," said Aloy.

"I see you're still wearing the outfit I made for you," Teb noticed. "What happened to that special armor you said you found?"

"I keep it locked away for special reasons. I already attract too much attention being The Anointed and all," said Aloy. "Don't worry, Teb. I'm not throwing away what you made just because I have cool new armor. You made it for me as a thank you and I'm never gonna forget that."

"Nice to know my gift has sentimental value," said Teb.

"I wouldn't mind some upgrades though," said Aloy.

"If that's the case, let me know if you have any suggestions," said Teb.

"Well, I should let you get back to work," said Aloy.

"In a rush, are we?" asked Teb.

"Just meeting up with a friend. Don't want to keep him waiting," said Aloy.

"Varl, I assume," Teb guessed.

"What did he tell you about me?" Aloy asked, exasperated.

"He just sounded unusually fond of you," Teb asked, uncertain. "I take it you two have built a connection."

"You have no idea," Aloy replied.

Aloy and her Strider walk towards the Matriarchs' Lodge to see the Matriarchs. Teersa, Jezza, and Lansra were discussing about the tribe's damage, as well as the decision to allow Nakoa to return to The Sacred Lands. Aloy was surprised that Nakoa's return was even up for discussion. Reuniting her with her family was, without a doubt, the right course of action. Families within the Nora shouldn't be separated because of tribal rules and all that nonsense.

At first sight of The Anointed, Lansra quickly got on her knees and bowed.

"Anointed. Welcome back to Mother's Heart," said Lansra.

Aloy sighs, annoyed, and says, "On your feet, Lansra. I don't like it when people bow to me, remember?"

"I am not going to be punished for bowing without permission, am I?" Lansra asked nervously.

"I'm almost tempted to put you on latrine duty, but... no," said Aloy.

"Permissions to bow aside, what brings you back to Mother's Heart, Aloy?" Teersa asked.

"First things first, I need to speak to Teera alone," Aloy said quietly.

"If you wish, Aloy," said Jezza.

Jezza and Lansra leave so Aloy and Teersa can speak alone. Aloy had to make sure no one is listening or eavesdropping.

"What troubles you, Aloy?" Teersa asked.

"I have a friend from Ban-Ur who might come for a visit. Her name is Ikrie. The Banuk believe she is dead, but that's only what she wants them to think," said Aloy. "I've given her a way to enter Mother's Heart undetected. She'll come see you first for the sake of her supposed death. I need you not just to welcome her but to also help her. She'll tell you everything if she ever decides to come."

"This sounds... complicated," said Teersa.

"Believe me. It is," Aloy agreed. "But there are only a select few people she'll allow to know about her lie. I told her she could trust you. Please, help her feel welcome. Just make sure Jezza and Lansra don't find out about her."

"Anything for you, Aloy. I am, after all, forever in your debt," said Teersa. "As is everyone."

"I'm not sure how to feel about that, but... thank you," said Aloy. "I hate asking you to lie."

"I'm sure I'll understand once I hear this girl's tale," said Teersa. "One thing I've learned since meeting you, Aloy, is that some people can only be helped if you are willing to truly listen and to keep an open mind."

"I'm glad you're beginning to see things my way," said Aloy. "Letting the people take shelter in the Sacred Mountain, it's more than just a start."

"We'll still keep to our traditions, Aloy, but I'm not above making exceptions if it's truly necessary," said Teersa.

* * *

After ensuring Ikrie's safety should she ever decide to visit the Sacred Lands, Aloy rides towards her old home - Rost's home - to meet up with Varl. He was just sitting on a log, looking directly at Rost's hovel from the distance. She sits down on the log close to him, attracting his attention (as if the sound of the Strider walking towards him didn't). Varl looked at her with an uncertain look on his face, which concerned Aloy.

"Is something wrong, Varl?" asked Aloy. "Remember, be honest with me. I don't like euphemism if it's something serious."

"You haven't told me much about your mentor, but from how you spoke about him, I assume you saw as more than just a mentor," said Varl.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Aloy confirmed as she hanged her head in sorrow. "He was my only family."

"Thinking about how you lost him at the Proving made me think about my sister Vala," Varl said sadly. "I just wish she could be here to witness all the great things you've done not just for the Nora but for every tribe."

"I only knew her for a shirt time, but I miss her too," said Aloy. "And, to be honest, Bast too. It would've been fun to see how things could have changed... or not."

"If he was willing to stand by your side against the Eclipse that day, I'm sure things would've changed between you two," Varl said positively.

"No time to dwell on the past. Only the future," said Aloy.

"I assume there is still more to be done in spite of HADES' defeat," Varl guessed.

"It's complicated, but I'm willing to share it all with you on the day I introduce you to All-Mother," said Aloy. "Whenever it comes."

"My faith in you is seriously shadowing my faith in the goddess. I can't tell if it's a good or bad thing," said Varl.

Aloy decides it's time to cut straight to what she really wanted to talk about.

"So, I was at Meridian before I came here," Aloy started. "I talked to some friends. They said you've been talking to people. Talking to them about me."

"Well, just because mom wanted to leave Meridian immediately after the battle, doesn't mean I wanted to," said Varl. "You've made some really good friends, so I thought there was no harm in getting to know them."

"Did you do it for yourself, or for me?" Aloy asked suspiciously.

"More or less both," Varl replied. "Being in Meridian, it was an overwhelming feeling. Being around such distinctive company, I was starting to understand the feeling of wanting to belong elsewhere other than my home. How you speak to everyone so freely and lively, I guess you can say you inspired me yet again."

"Is that right?" Aloy smiled.

"I hope you do not think less of me because of my brash decisions in your name," said Varl. "I just... how everyone's lives changed since you ran in the Proving, it's amazing."

"I never wanted to have this kind of effect on people," said Aloy.

"You just accomplished so much, way more than anyone in a lifetime," said Varl. "Putting an end to the Shadow Carja. Defeating Helis and his followers. Becoming a Banuk Chieftain..."

"Aluki mentioned that?" Aloy asked.

"Among other things," Varl answered.

"Well, I just needed the title to explore more of The Cut. I was never gonna keep the title," said Aloy. "Aratak let me keep my chieftain outfit, though."

"For what it's worth, I think you would make a great chieftain," said Varl.

"Thanks," said Aloy. "But what really caught my attention was how everyone said you spoke about me. How they compared my tone and attitude towards them to my tone and attitude towards you."

"Honestly, it shocked me that you can be as unequivocal and intense as you are compassionate with others," said Varl. "I mean..."

"I behave towards you way more differently than I do with others," said Aloy. "And you're curious as to why. But to be honest, Varl, I wonder the same as well."

"You do?" Varl asked.

"If we're being honest, I'm not exactly the best in social relations," said Aloy. "Not to mention I despise Nora traditions. But to meet you, someone who's just as bound to the Sacred Lands and its rules like other Nora, how I grew found of you confused even me. I have no regrets, though."

"I sure hope not," said Varl. "I know I can sound too admiring of you. But can you blame?"

"If you learned what I've learned, you would think of me as less extraordinary," said Aloy.

"I doubt it," Varl said positively.

"It's just, do you and everyone else have to keep talking about me?" Aloy asked.

"You're the one thing we all have in common. It's unavoidable, to be honest," said Varl. "I know you don't like to think highly of yourself or for anyone else to do so, Aloy, but we all came together because of you."

Aloy smiles and says, "I just never thought I could ever have this much in my life. I never wanted it."

"Is it really that tough for you?" asked Varl.

"All I ever wanted was to know where I came. Who my mother is, why she abandoned me, and why Rost was the one outcast chosen to raise me," said Aloy. "Instead of simple answers and mother waiting for me, I got more than I asked for. A responsibility to the world and a circle of - more or less - pleasant company. I didn't ask to be looked up to or to be a hero, but Rost once told me that I needed to serve a purpose other than myself. That's why I did what I did. Save the world."

Sarcastically, Aloy adds, "And do a bunch of mundane errands for any stranger I come across."

"Doesn't it feel rewarding to assist those in need?" asked Varl.

"Well, for one thing, my pockets are heavy from all those errands," said Aloy. "With the shards I have, I could buy a palace. I don't even need to kill Uthid even if he was actually guilty."

A brief silence took over. Varl had nothing to say through words, but he had a lot to say in his mind. When he first met Aloy, she was a reminder of his sister's demise, but her bravery and adroitness caught his attention like the sun on the horizon. While he did think of her as extraordinary, he was not blind to her vulnerability. The refusal to accept her name as The Anointed, it says a lot about her. He then became distracted by this little trinket Aloy held in her hand.

"What is that? A gift from Rost?" Varl asked curiously.

"No, it belonged to one of the Old Ones," said Aloy. "That's where I was after the battle at Meridian."

"Why?" asked Varl.

"Would you believe me if I told you that the Goddess designed me after the image of an Old One?" Aloy asked cautiously.

"You were the only one in history to make contact with the Goddess, Aloy. I have no reason to not believe anything you say about her," said Varl.

"Well, you can say that I felt a connection towards the Old One that the Goddess modeled me after," said Aloy. "Her name was Elisabeth Sobeck."

"Sobeck. I heard the Goddess speak of that name when it spoke to you," said Varl. "Is the name of this Elisabeth Sobeck the one the Goddess chose for you at birth?"

"Something like that," said Aloy. "Before me, she was the one tasked with fighting the machines. From what I've learned, she was smart, brave, and kind. I know a lot of people think very low of the Old Ones, but Elisabeth Sobeck was one of the best people in her times. The Goddess, she really admired her."

Aloy may not be giving him the full truth, but she thought she could be gentle with him until he is ready to know about GAIA and that Elisabeth Sobeck created the one the Nora call the All-Mother.

"I found Elisabeth's body at the place she called home. This trinket here, it's the whole world," Aloy said, holding up the little globe. "She loved it so much that she was willing to sacrifice herself to save it. Believe me when I say that we wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for her efforts."

"If that is the truth, then I have so much to learn," said Varl.

Once again, the two remained silent for a while, not knowing what to say next. But neither one of them were leaving the log. They just glanced at one another and at Rost's home as they tried to find the next words to say. Aloy decided to ask Varl a big question. One that she hopes would clarify both their feelings towards each other.

"Varl, if I wasn't The Anointed, would you still follow me to battle?" Aloy asked.

Varl smiled a confused smile and said, "Aloy, I have grown to admire you even before I learned you were born of the Goddess. Anointed or not, I would follow you to the ends of the world."

"You really mean that?" Aloy asked. Her voice cracked, but with delight in her tone.

"You are the most extraordinary person I've ever met, Aloy, but you are also the one who opened my eyes to a brand new view of the world," said Varl. "The world can't ever thank you for what you've done. _I _don't know how I could ever thank you for what you've done. For everyone. For me. Regardless of how I feel about you, I would prefer to be by your side no matter what."

First, Aloy smiled. Next, her hand was on top of Varl's. Varl looked down at their intertwined hands, but he didn't move. He looked back at Aloy with the same smile she is wearing right now. Aloy felt strange about this moment. She's met so many people since the Proving, from a sometimes childish Oseram warrior to a psychotic brute serving a rogue AI to a slightly twisted bandit killer to a strange man hungry for knowledge about the Old Ones to a shaman with a taste for machine blood, but Varl was someone very different. He was such a simple man, but maybe that's what she admired the most about him. Varl is a warrior first and foremost, but he has a good heart. She remembered the time they talked about seeing each other again after helping his mother Sona get revenge on the killers of the War Party. He was so awkward yet so sweet, while she sincerely entertained the though of running into him again.

And then all of a sudden, Aloy started leaning forward very slowly. When Varl noticed, he felt the need to do the same. Ever so slowly did their faces come closer to one another. Just as they were about to, let's say, close the gap...

The Strider literally gets in between them, interrupting what was supposed to be a... even they didn't know what was going to happen.

"I think he likes you," Aloy said.

"Should I be flattered?" Varl asked nervously.

"I've been thinking about giving him a name," said Aloy. "Any suggestions?"

"Your machine, yours to name," Varl replied.

A simultaneous awkward chuckle from the both of them only reminded them of how instantly the mood of the conversation changed. Just a few seconds, they were seconds away from... whatever was gonna happen between them... but the Strider's interference created an atmosphere of awkwardness. When Aloy and Varl think about what almost happened... whatever it was... they couldn't bear to look at each other without smiling involuntarily.

"I should, uh, probably get back to my post," Varl said awkwardly.

"I guess I could use some sleep. It's been a long day," Aloy said awkwardly.

"I'll see you later then," said Varl. He looks at the Strider and says, "And probably you too."

Varl gets up and walks back to the Main Embrace Gate, leaving Aloy alone with her machine. Aloy pets her machine like a common pet as she thinks about the moment she and Varl _almost_ shared. _Was I really leaning forward_, she asked herself. _Was I gonna do what I think I was gonna do_, she wondered. _Am I going crazy,_ she panicked.

"Should I be thankful you interrupted us, boy?" She asked the Strider. "Or should I be mad that you ruined our moment? What could have happened? And if what was about to happen what I think is, then did you know that and wanted to spare us from the embarrassment? Okay, stupid question. I'm talking to a machine. All you know how to do is eat grass and obey."

The Strider neighed strangely as if it was offended. Who can tell?

"Don't worry, boy. You're still my favorite," said Aloy.

While the Strider does what it's designed to do, eating grass and converting it into blaze, Aloy approaches the grave of the man who raised her. Rost. After all he's been through, from losing his family to hunting down their killers, he gave his life to save Aloy from Helis. She can never thank him for that, but he would want her to focus on what's coming. Aloy takes off her Focus and sets it down on the ground. Just because Sylens said they'll no longer be communicating, it doesn't meant she wants him listening in on her visits to Rost's grave. He can still spy on her through her Focus if he wanted to and that's why she'll always take it off when she visits the grave of the Death Seeker turned outcast. She sits down in front of the grave and speaks.

"Hi, Rost," Aloy started. "Well, we won. The war is far from over, I'm afraid to say, but for now the world can rest knowing that the threat of HADES is no more. I don't know exactly where to start now. I keep telling myself that I should enjoy life while it's peaceful for now. But I just can't find it in myself to relax. I mean, to really relax. I guess now that I've got all the answers I always wanted, I don't know how to proceed. From the beginning, I expected to find my mother and hope she and I can be a family. Instead, I discover that my mother died a long time ago. But now I realize that I've always had a family. You, Rost. It's always been you. You've cared for me, looked out for me, taught me everything you knew. I knew I appreciate what you've done for me, but it wasn't until it was too late that I realized just how much I really didn't. Wherever you are, I just hope you know that... I do appreciate everything you've done for me. You were more than just my mentor. You've been like a... a father... to me. I just wish I could tell it to you face to face. But I promise you, I will keep fighting for others if it means protecting this world and making you proud. For now, I just need some rest and to think about what's next for me. If I could have one more minute with you, I wish I could ask you what else I could do for myself."

Aloy stands up and puts her Focus back on her temple. Just before she walks towards her old house, she turns around and looks back at Rost's grave, deciding to tell him one more thing.

"Not so long ago, I told you that I like Varl," Aloy remembered. "While it's the truth, I'm starting to think, feel that I don't just _like_ him. I feel there's something more. Maybe what I really wanted to ask you, if I could have on more minute with you... how did you do it? How did you know when you've found the one you've been looking for? Do you just trust your heart, or was it something else?"

**THE END**

**This was pretty fun (to write), especially the Aloy and Varl part at the end. I know it's a pretty crowded story, but since this will be the only HZD story I might get to write in my life, I just wanna do as much as I can with it.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. What was your favorite part? What did you think of Aloy and Varl's moments? Did the characters here feel in character? What should Aloy have named her Strider? Please, tell me.**

**~-~ HZD ~-~**

**Notes and Explanations:**

**\- "Why do I ship Aloy and Varl?" Well, first of all, I want to say that it was for the better that there was no romantic side plot in Horizon Zero Dawn. Aloy is an independent young woman who wanted to focus on her mission to find the answers she's always wanted. Of course, that hasn't stopped fans from shipping Aloy with some of the men and women she's met throughout the game, most notably Erend, Vanasha, Petra, Nil, Avad, and even Varl. The first four I mentioned - Erend, Vanasha, Petra, and Nil - well, it's just a bunch of flirting (it's cute, but it gets exhausting to listen to). And I have no idea what the heck was going on with Avad, not even after he explained himself. But there's something about the way Aloy and Varl interact that just triggered my shipper heart. Varl can come across as a trying-too-hard kind of guy sometimes ("I feel like I should drop to my knees and worship you, but I know you don't want that," he said once), but I see more heart in the way Aloy and Varl talk to each other compared to the others. Whether it's their little talk after _Revenge of the Nora _or their conversation after Aloy emerged from the All-Mother mountain, the game actually had me believing that it's hinting a love story between Aloy and Varl.**

**\- I wanted to add more characters (such as Avad, Janeva, Karst, Nil, Captain Balahn, Walid, Irid, etc.), but it would just make my story way more crowded than it already is and distract everyone from the story I'm really trying to tell.**

**\- I thought it would be nice if the Strider that Aloy was riding to Elisabeth Sobeck's home in the final cutscene was the first Strider she overridden in the game.**

**\- I keep mentioning Aloy and the number of shards she carries. It's really just me making fun on just the ridiculous load she can carry, at least according to the shard counter. Heck, I'm pretty sure Aloy had that one line of dialogue (I can't remember when, though) that I'm pretty sure is just the game making fun of itself for the unrealistic and ludicrous number of items and supplies that Aloy can carry in her pockets.**

**\- I'm just going to assume that The Frozen Wilds DLC took place after Aloy entered the All-Mother Mountain but before she went to GAIA Prime. Wherever that is placed in the timeline, this is how it is placed in my story. Word of Aloy becoming chieftain of a Banuk werak needed to spread for Varl to talk about it with her. I just really wanted to mention it.**

**\- Take away the main plot of The Frozen Wilds DLC and the side mission involving Ikrie would be my favorite part of the DLC. She's an amazing character - similar to Aloy in some way - and her story with her friend Mailen was emotionally well-done. That's why I included Ikrie here.**

**\- "Shattered Hearts" is my favorite werak name for the Hunters Three (Urkai, Tatai, and Tulemak). A big reason is that it's a hilarious reminder of the "shattered" Thunderjaw heart. But I also liked the serious meaning behind the name.**


End file.
